The present invention relates to a fluid driven intermeshing gear pump.
Positive displacement pumps having a pair of intermeshing spur gears and at least one mechanically driven gear shaft are well known. However, it is not always economically feasible or convenient to mechanically drive a sump pump, for example, from a remote location.
Double section gear pumps involving back-to-back pairs of gears have been used to avoid an extended mechanical drive mechanism. In such case, one pair of gears acts as a motor in response to receiving a pressurized fluid at the intermesh, while the other pair of juxtaposed gears is mechanically coupled to the first pair and acts as a conventional pump. But in that type of compound pump, there are four gears and associated shafts and housings, and four cavities for the gears which contribute to the overall space requirements, complexity, and expense thereof. This construction is undesirably wasteful of space and materials. In addition, many of these pumps are unsatisfactory in that they pick up and pump an excessive amount of entrained air.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a compact intermeshing spur gear pump which is fluid driven, low in cost, effective in its operation, and effective to deaerate the fluid being pumped.